First Stage: Human
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Penny ran from her creator and has hidden away with Team RWBY. One wish upon a star later and they find a new twist in this story. Nuts and Dolts, maybe others... I have yet to decide.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story. As of now, I am currently unable to work on the other fics I have, as all the chapters in progress are on google docs, including bcb2... Sorry. Thus, I am here with a side fic that will be purely iPod usage so the doc problem won't occur. If you're curious why I can't access the documents, blame my shitty computer and it's glorious malfuntionry. Alright! Pairing *claps hands together* Nuts and Dolts! Yes. I was reading the few fics of it in the archive and got struck right in the feels. This leads me to want to make one with a happier ending, instead of bittersweet. Side note: I can answer PM's still, so don't worry about that. I know reviews are hard to come by for me, PM's even more so, but I do appreciate anyone who takes the time to talk to me.

TO THE STORY!

**_Disclaimer: If you think I own RWBY, good for you, you ignorant person, you!_**

For Penny, the first stage to being with her friend Ruby was to escape from her creators. Thankfully she was built in such a way as to not need a lab full of scientist for continued workability. She was self sustaining as well as powered by multiple sources. She could plug in to a wall socket for the night, use a built in solar panel during the day, etc. However, some things still intrigued her.

She could feel human emotion, like anger and joy, yet was without a sense of taste. She was clumsy and awkward when speaking, but not completely ignorant. She had spent a few weeks hidden in Team RWBY's dorm, learning from the team, but mostly their adorable little leader.

Ruby was the one who convinced the others to let Penny stay, saying that the robot girl just needed more friends to get used to the world. Yang supported her sister, but seemed to be skeptical for whatever reason. Blake didn't seem to care as long as her reading was not interrupted... Well, anymore than Yang interrupted her. Weiss, outvoted, just conceded defeat and grumbled about it.

The four in question? Asleep in their beds. Penny? Sitting in a chair and staring at the stars. She watched them twinkle as her memory core replayed stored memories of her and the other girls. They were so lucky, she supposed. They were human and could live as humans do. She could not, a source of an emotion Ruby helped Penny identify as envy. Penny wanted to be human. She had feelings! She frowned. Yep, feelings. Including those of confusing proportions all directed at the youngest of Team RWBY. She would've asked Ruby, but something told her not to... She had no idea why.

So, here she sat. Envying the four sleeping girls and plugged into a wall and watching the stars. A small flash in the sky caught her attention. A shooting star. She remembered reading in one of the many books the team had, that wishes could be made upon stars. Penny sighed. What does a robot wish for. Humans tended to wish on what they wanted most! That's it! She would wish for what she wanted most.

"I wish," Penny murmured, "I wish (**1**)... To be human. I wish to be a Homo Sapien." What happened next was a bit strange. Her eyes began shutting on their own. She felt as if she weighed a lot more then she did and found her head slumping lower. What was happening? He mind went fuzzy and she desperately fought to keep focus, but it was in vain. After a few more blinks, she slumped forward, a slight snore escaping the sleeping form of Penny.

The cord in the wall faded and Penny was wrapped in a cocoon of energy, though no one was there to lay witness to it. Soon, the light faded and Penny resumed to sleep as she had before, though she had never slept before...

Slowly, night faded into day and Saturday came to be. With it came the awakening of a certain cookie junkie. Ruby Rose was waking up. Silver eyes flickered open, trying to clear enough to be able to see. Of her team, she woke up the earliest...for obvious reasons. Weiss was used to pampered life, thus woke up when she wanted. Blake was a cat faunus and sometimes only really lived to sleep, which got her teased a few times. Yang? The mountain of mane was lazier than anyone else and just loved to lounge about if she were able.

Shaking her head, Ruby rubbed her eyes and glanced around, propped up on one elbow. Across from her, Yang was sprawled across her bunk, Blake snoozing on the mattress below. Ruby moved to check Weiss, but her eyes stuck on Penny's unmoving form.

A little concerned, the leader hopped down and padded over to the android. Peeking at the girls face, Ruby saw her eyes closed. She thought Penny didn't sleep. Wait, her cord was nowhere to be seen! Did she not charge herself? She went to prod the girl to see if she was still all there. Imagine her surprise when, instead of cords under flesh, Penny's skin squished and paled.

"Tired..." Murmured Penny, a hand half-heartedly swatting at her assaulter.

Ruby's eyes widened and she began shaking the girl. "Penny, weird as it is to say this, wake up!"

Green eyes shot open. "What?! Was I asleep?"

Her shout, though, awakened the other three, much to their equal displeasure. "Why did you have to wake us up, Penny? I thought you'd said that you would leave us to our sleep."

"Weiss," started Ruby. "Something weird happened. Penny was asleep."

"So? What does that have to do with things?" She was running her eyes now, trying to focus.

Ruby frowned. "Oh, I don't know. Because SHE'S A FREAKING ROBOT!"

Yang groaned and clutched her ears. "So the robot fell asleep. Big whoop. What next, you gonna tell me she's actually human?"

Penny quirked a brow and Ruby replied. "Um, yes I was. She's a bit different. I poked her arm and there weren't cords underneath her skin, it felt more human. She has musculature now and we skin behaves like a human's would, despite not having done so before." They had tested that, just to see how life-like Penny was. Her skin didn't change hues when prodded and pressed, no blood in her system to make it that way.

By now Penny was grinning wildly. "So it worked." She said cheerfully."

That caused all four to look at her and Blake asked the question they all had. "What worked?"

"My wish!" She giggled. "I wished on a shooting star and, next thing I know, I fell asleep. All my self-diagnostic programs are gone and I can _feel_ things." She clapped her hands together and laughed. "I'm human!"

**End...**

(1) I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. XD

So, what'd you think? I know the shooting star is a cliche, but it was much simpler than the highly involved sci-fi shit I was thinking of at first. So, opinions. Should I continue? Does it suck? Tell me. In the meantime, Imma take a page from Penny and snooze. Au revoir, Peeps. This is GMG, Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG back with another chapter. Right after I sent off chapter one and hit the pillow, another idea made itself known. Add to that that I concocted another idea just know. I know the pairings, though they might not get revealed yet. If you're wondering why PennyRuby, check out 12 or so of my fics. Most of them have unusual pairings. An added fact being that I fangirl over this pairing and you get your reason. Now, onto the chapter.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any associated character of rooster teeth. Not that I plan to use a character from outside the show._**

An older sibling knows of the solemn duty they are entrusted with when they are "blessed" with a brother or sister. Sure, you protect them, but that's not the most solemn of the duties entrusted. No, that duty is to annoy and embarrass the everliving shit out your younger siblings. That or scare them senseless whenever possible. The point? Yang took her duties rather seriously, a mischievous smile coming to life on her face.

While Ruby was busy guffawing at Penny's last statement. Her blonde pranksterness set to work, hopping down an muttering into the ears of Blake and Weiss. Each nodded and Yang's smirk grew.

"Yo, Ruby." Yang quipped, snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "The three of us voted whilst you were busy staring at Penny. You get to verify Penny's claims to be human."

Ruby stared blankly at her sister. "Wha?" Yang whispered in her ear and couldn't keep a straight face as Ruby's face turned a similar color to her cloak. "I have to do what?"

"Simple," retorted Yang, "give her a physical of sorts to make sure she's human."

Weiss nodded, trying to hide her smirk. "We'll even give you two privacy."

Penny interjected. "So Ruby is going to check me over to make sure I really am human? Sensational!"

Yang snorted, then fell down laughing. That last exclamation proved to be the proverbial last nail. Ruby's face, impossible as it may be, flushed even further, her cheeks burning. She resorted to her last chance to escape her sister's plot: whining. "Yannngggg!"

Said blonde settled down and leveled a stare at her sister. "Your cute act won't help here. Suck it up and deal with it." She grabbed Weiss and Blake and made her way to the door. "That said, have fun kids!" The door slammed closed at the trio's departure, leaving Penny and Ruby alone.

"So," Ruby began. "How are we gonna do this?"

Penny spoke. "I believe that a physical is a complete check of the body as is within reach of the analyzing party." At Ruby's confused look, she tried to clarify. "You need check the major parts of my body that you know can prove me to be human."

Unbidden, the next words escaped from Ruby's mouth. "Wouldn't you have to be naked?" In response, Penny began stripping and silver eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

It was Penny's turn to be confused. "As you stated, clothing would be counterproductive to examine me. By removing my clothes, you can better analyze my status."

Ruby cursed Yang, but conceded Penny's point. "Right. Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Sensational!"

Ruby sputtered again and tried to cool her blushing face, a daunting task before a stripping Penny. When the orange-haired girl was without clothing, Ruby sighed. She was forced into this, but she still would do this for the team.

She started at Penny's shoulders, placing her hands on them and squeezing firmly. She felt the skin squish and firmer feeling of the muscles beneath. Nodding to her self, she moved her hands to Penny's upper arms, squeezing again before moving to the girl's elbows. The young leader prodded Penny's elbows, the weird shape of the bone and where it connected the to the one in the upper arm was evident. Then, she checked Penny's forearms before feeling out the individual bones in the former android's hands.

Penny, for her part, was rather confused by the feelings she was getting from the other girl's analyzation. It wasn't unpleasant, but she couldn't quite place the foreign sensation. She felt a warmth throughout her body and she couldn't quite explain it.

For Ruby, the next part was... Awkward. Moving her hands back up, she inspected Penny's collar bone before, hesitantly, moving her hands down to Penny's breasts, causing the orange-haired girl's breath to hitch. Ruby hadn't noticed and, unsure of the consequences, gave each a quick squeeze. It wasn't wrong, was it? She was supposed to make sure they were real and the only way to do that was to squeeze them. Still, she'd apologize to Penny after it was all over.

Glancing up, she saw a weird expression on Penny's face. "You okay there, Penny?"

"I am not sure, Ruby." She replied. "That was rather strange an I can not comprehend the sensation of which I felt at that contact. Is this normal?"

Ruby sighed, but nodded. "Yes. It's normally not acceptable to be touched there, but I had to make sure they were real."

Green eyes flashed. "Why is it unacceptable."

Ruby faltered. How did you explain this? "I guess, that's just how society views it. It's socially wrong to touch a woman's breasts."

"So it's a moral reason?"

The silver-eye girl nodded. "Yep. That's the basic reason."

While this conversation took place, Ruby had checked both legs and feet before reaching around to feel the vertebrae of the spine. Penny's next statement caused her to jump. "Are there any other places that are also morally wrong to touch?"

With red cheeks, Ruby nodded. "Yes, two others. One more unacceptable than the other."

Penny out a finger to her chin in thought. "What are they?"

"Your rear end," The cookie junkie said. "And your, uh... V-v-vagina."

"Is that why you have avoided touching either of these?" At Ruby's nod, Penny frowned. "But you need to make sure they are real!" The next thing Ruby knew, her wrists had been grabbed and both her hands had been placed upon each of Penny's ass cheeks. They felt real, all right. Then came the most awkward part, something she swore never to tell anybody. Penny moved both of Ruby's hands to her snatch and even forced the poor cookie junkie to place a finger inside.

After that, Ruby had ran to a corner and slumped down, muttering to herself. Meanwhile, Penny put her clothes on as if nothing happened. Finished, she looked at Ruby. "Friend Ruby, am I human?"

Ruby nodded despondently and Penny cheered. She was so happy. She had to go find the other three and tell them that she really was human. She rushed out the door and closed it behind her, leaving Ruby alone.

The team leader just sat there, staring at her finger. The finger Penny made her insert. Did the girl know how awkward that had been? Probably not. She didn't have the same sense of understanding most people had. It was doubly awkward because of Ruby's feelings for the girl. Penny was always sweet and sincere, always sticking up for her friends. It was very endearing to the short girl and she grew a crush for the android.

Now, though. She was a step closer to her dreams. She could be with Penny! The girl would age, she and Ruby could both grow old together, if they even got together. Ruby glanced around, making sure no one was around before sticking her finger in her mouth, Penny's taste sweet in her mouth.

**End...**

Yes, I am aware that these chapters are shorter than BCB's, but I am trying to get use to iPod writing again. So... You like? This was the idea I got last night. The awkward physical... For Ruby. It was certainly "sensational", no? Don't count on everyday updates, but I'll try to type up chapter three soon. Au revoir, Peeps! This is GMG, Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter three. The reason for quick updates? It's easy to begin a story with a robot turned human. It's about making sure they are human, then getting them accustomed to being human. That aside, I searched for some pics for the shipping... SO MANY PONIES! I typed in "Nuts and dolts RWBY" and got 5 relevant pictures and a bunch of horse shit, excuse the pun. Now, onward!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY... Or much at all. Well at least I have my iPod to play on._**

We, as human beings, take many parts of our life for granted and don't think about every detail. Kind of hard to ignore when a robot doesn't understand certain body functions and reactions. After everything had settled from Penny's "physical" the girls began to explain a few things to the former android. This included the tingling sensation meaning you needed to go to the restroom.

As lunch time came up, Penny had another question. "My stomach feels unpleasant and empty, while a highly unpleasant dryness happens to be in my mouth and throat. What do these things mean?"

It was Blake who answered. "It probably means you are hungry and thirsty. Also, you should remember to drink frequently. Now that you're like us, dehydration can get to you."

The girls in agreement, they departed to the lunch room. Penny didn't know what food was like or drinks, so she got the same things as Ruby. After a crash course in table manners, Penny ate like the average joe, meaning she ate like a teenage boy. Thankfully, the fact that keeping your mouth closed while you chewed stuck, much to Weiss' relief.

"So," Yang started, a grin beginning to take hold. "How did the physical go, Ruby?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Ruby, who had been drinking her milk, sputtered and spilled milk on her jacket. "It went fine." She hoped the quick answer would satisfy Yang for the moment.

Too bad. "You got to grope a girl and you say it was "just fine"?" Lilac eyes glinted mischievously. "I think you're lying."

Penny cut off Ruby's retort. "Friend Ruby is correct. She completed what the test was meant to do. She verified my humanity, so it went just fine."

Yang muttered under her breath. "I'm sure that's not all you did." She snickered, earning her a slap from Weiss.

Said heiress frowned. "No need to talk dirty like that, Yang. It's disrespectful."

Penny interjected yet again. "How are words possibly classified as dirty? Yang took a shower recently, no? I do not understand."

A voice from close by answered. "It's a connotation as opposed to denotation of the word dirty, referring to the words as being crude and corrupt in the eyes of society. Mostly used to describe words pertaining to sexual innuendo." Blake's eyes snapped up from her book to see who said this. The man was tall, just above six feet, with a slim build. He had black spiky hair, onyx eyes, and a mask covering his lower face. He wore a long black coat over a green shirt with black Capri pants.

"Who are you?" Queried the cat faunus.

He gave a short bow. "Tyson Graywall. I was visiting a friend."

Penny glanced a him and nodded respectfully. "Thank you for answering my question. I feel more confident knowing that I can better understand what others mean when using the word."

Tyson chuckled. "No problem, robo-girl. Though you seem to be lacking the hardware from before."

The five froze, looking at him. How did he know?

"Um, girls?" He asked, concerned. "You okay? I was just kidding. She just talks like a robot. I didn't mean it literally."

They all let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Ruby perked up. "So, who are you visiting?"

He smiled. "I was visiting Oobleck. He and I like to swap notes on history from time to time. I act as an informant for him. I get the old records, learn them, and pass that knowledge to him, so he can teach it to you girls."

Weiss nodded politely. "We

Thank you for your help and wish you a pleasant visit. It was nice meeting you."

"As it was a pleasure to meet you girls." He turned and gave a short wave, walking off. "Au revoir!"

At Penny's confused look, Ruby answered her unasked question. "It means "good bye" in French."

"Oh."

Yang gestures toward's the ginger's plate. "So, how was the food?"

Penny grinned. "Sensational!"

Yang. "Would you say the same about Ruby?"

Said party retorted indignantly; i.e. she whined. "Yannngggg!"

"What? I was just asking her what she thinks of you."

Penny was in deep thought. "I do not know how to answer with complete certainty. Ruby is nice and very loyal. She cares about her friends and that includes me. She has very nice silver eyes and a fit physique. Being around her makes me warm for no reason. I don't know what I feel." She dragged her fingers through her hair and frowned. "I think I'm feeling frustrated from trying to figure it out."

Ruby just stared while the other three had smiles of varying sizes on their faces, Yang's the biggest of all. "Ruby and Penny are crushing on each other! So cute~!"

Penny frowned. "I do not wish to crush Ruby nor do I believe that she would do the same to me."

"Penny, to have a crush," started Blake. "Is to be attracted romantically to that person. The feelings you described sound similar."

"What does one do if they find another attractive? Mate with them?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "We do not immediately mate with someone because we find them appealing. It's normal to date someone to get to know them and let your relationship build naturally from there."

Penny nodded. "I see, but isn't it counterproductive to date someone of the same gender? Reproduction is impossible between the two, thus nullifying the need to mate."

Yang, to the other girls' surprise, answered. "A relationship isn't about mating. It's about wanting to be with a person you like and wanting to make them happy like they make you happy. Gender shouldn't matter because happiness is all that should. Even if kids are impossible, if you love the person, then it's worth it in the end."

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Yang Xiao Long... That was deep for a blond biker like you."

Ruby smiled at her sister, when a hand on her shoulder caused her to look at Penny. "Is the anything you need, Penny."

Green eyes glinted happily. "Yes. I would like to engage in a relationship with you, Ruby. Somehow, it feels right to ask you. My feelings are so confusing, but for some reason, I think this is what I want."

"Penny..."

A loud voice rang out. "So, little red and carrot top are lesbos?! Hahahahahahaha!"

Blake growled, her bow twitching. "Cardin..."

**End...**

A few things: Ginger... I have a sister who calls herself a ginger so I kind of adapted that from her. Also, connotation v. denotation. Connotation is how the words is interpreted. Denotation is the clear cut definition as found in the dictionary. Lastly, I'm aware that Cardin has orange hair. He can still call Penny carrot top, cuz he's an asshole. A hypocritical asshole. Also, Tyson was their to answer the question. He does not play the same role he did in BCB. I am trying to cut down on OC's, so don't bite my head off. Au revoir! This is GMG, Signing off!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter four. The confrontation of Cardin. May he be burned at the stake. To reply to Mr Flawless, Tyson was there for a short interjection. I don't plan to have him in this again. To my readers, I have also posted this on archiveofourown .org, so check it out there if you want. I'm just spreading my influence. Now to the fic.

**_Disclaimer: RWBY, surprising as it may seem, does not belong to me._**

Team CRDL was lead by a brute of a teenager, Cardin Winchester. He was big and mean, liking to fight with his mace. He was also the school bully, his main target being Jaune or any of the faunus students.

His previous comment was aimed at Ruby and Penny, but Yang was the one to counter. "Yeah? I don't see them calling you on the fact that you suck your teammates off!"

Cardin's face reddened and his face scrunched in rage. "You little bitch. Who do you think you are?"

"A self-confident blonde going out with the girl that wants to break your legs." She smirked, knowing that Nora would follow through with her earlier threat.

The orange-haired brute stepped back in feigned terror. "Oh no, I'm so scared of you and your lesbo girlfriend. Ooohhhh."

Everyone jumped when Cardin fell to his knees with a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. A foot rested on the back of his thigh and his assailant smiled down at him. "I could've sworn you were making fun of me and my girlfriend, but that can't be right. You wouldn't dare piss me off, right?" It was Nora, the girl prepped to snap the boy's thigh.

Cardin gulped. "My apologies, Nora. I was not aware of my actions." He whimpered. "Don't kill me."

Nora leaned and whispered in his ear. "Mess with any of my friends and your legs will be the least of your worries, understood." He nodded. "Good, now run back to your little crew." She released him and he fled. Turning, she walked over and sat with Ruby and the others, plopping down on Yang's lap and resting her head on the brawler's shoulder. "What's up?"

They just stared while Penny spoke. "Many things. The ceiling, the floor above, the sky, outer space, etc."

Nora giggled and waved towards Ruby. "I don't think you answered Penny's question, yet."

All attention turned to the cookie junkie who blushed, but smiled. "I would love to go out with you, Penny."

Penny beamed back and hugged Ruby. "Sensational! We will have do much fun, girlfriend Ruby."

Yang smiled, happy for her sister, before turning her gaze to Weiss an Blake. "So, when are you getting dates?"

Blake ducked her head, while Weiss seemed affronted. "For your information, I already am in a relationship."

Lilac eyes glinted slyly. "What, with a block of ice?"

Wintry blue eyes narrowed. "With Pyrrha, you dolt."

"But I thought she liked Jaune." Replied Blake, confused.

Weiss shook her head. "She says he's got his heart in the right place, but needs a friend to help him along. She's being a really good friend for him, but she doesn't want him in a romantic way." She smirked. "Besides. Chicks dig the white."

Blake grumbled. "Black is better."

"Agreed," added Ruby, "and even better when you add red to the mix!"

Yang playfully glared. "Bitches please, we know yellow is the best color."

Nora piped in. "Pink is better."

Penny was last to speak. "Black and green are favorable in my opinion."

Blake smirked. "I believe black was in three of those responses! Black is best color."

Weiss snorted. "Whatever. You're just jealous that you don't have a date."

Before they could begin bickering, Yang cut in. "All right, all right. Calm down. We have more important matters. Like what Ruby and Penny are gonna do on their date."

Ruby's eye twitched. "If you keep pressing things concerning Penny and me, I will hurt you, sis. You've done enough."

Yang playfully clawed at Ruby. "RAWR, the kitty has claws." At Blake's growl, she paled. "No offense."

Amber eyes narrowed. "Some taken. You need to be more respectful, Yang. I know you're not being mean, but it still bugs me."

"Would you forgive me, if I got you some tuna or sushi or something?"

The cat faunus glared. "Would you forgive me if I cut all your hair off?"

Yang grinned lechorously. "I don't know how you plan to get the hair down there, but I'm sure it'll be fun for the both of us."

"Aughhh," groaned Ruby, burying her head in her hands. "I so did not need that mental image. Would you both quit it?"

Weiss chuckled. "Don't worry, Ruby. I just think your sister is after some pussy."

Nora laughed and looked at Yang, who was beet red. "What's a matter, sweetie? Cat got your tongue or something else?"

Everyone, excluding Blake and Yang, laughed their asses off. The two girls were so embarrassed. Everyone soon said their goodbyes and made their way to the dorms or other places.

Ruby was now bustling to figure out what she and Penny were to do on their date. She figured the could take a walk through the streets and grab some dinner, maybe hang out in the park. Currently, she had a died fervent predicament. What to wear.

She knew that Penny was most likely going to have the same outfit until they could get her some new clothes, but Ruby was really not in the mood to wear her normal attire, except the cloak. She loved the cloak.

After some sorting through clothes, she decided. Getting changed, she glanced in a full body mirror the team got earlier and nodded to herself. She wore a tight black tee shirt with her rose emblem imprinted on it and a pair of black boot cut jeans. She slipped on some red converses and clasped her coat in place.

She was ready.

**End...**

Another chapter bites the dust. Also, to those wondering, I have absolutely no clue how many chapters this will be, so don't ask. So many puns this chapter, yay. Nora made Cardin her bitch, so awesome. Next chapter is the date! Woooo! Review if you wish, they are always appreciated. They stoke my ego. This is GMG, Signing off!


	5. Chapter 5

Yo Peeps, GMG here and OMFG I AM SO HAPPY! Why? If you have to ask why, I direct you to the corner of shame. Episode 1(or 17, depends on you POV on the subject) aired and it. Was... Super fantastically amazing, worthy to be a five star film in a comedy special. Yes, it was that good. Such was its gloriousness. To celebrate, I bring chapter five. And I'm adding a twist because of that episode.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, unfortunately for this poor soul._**

Ruby stood in abject horror as she took in the scene before her. This was the clusterfuck to clusterfuck all clusterfucks. It was that bad. How a simple dinner date became a page out of a modern artists portfolio, she had no idea. On second thought, she'd really rather not know.

**XXXGMGXXX (an hour prior)**

Ruby located Penny in the lunch hall, sampling many of the different foods and ingredients she was able to stow away at lunch. Ruby slowly glided over, coming to a stop behind her date. "Hey, Penny. What you up to?"

Green eyes locked onto silver as the former android grinned. "Hello, Ruby. I was simply experimenting with taste while waiting for our date. It is fascinating that some of the flavors are unpleasant, but more still are very enjoyable to eat."

Ruby smiled softly at that, happy that Penny was taking her transformation so well. "Did you figure out which one you enjoy most?"

Penny nodded. "I find the strawberries to be very enjoyable, more so than any of the other food."

"So, you like strawberries too!" Ruby hugged Penny. "I knew I had good tastes in women!"

"What taste are you referring to?" Penny asked, dubious.

Ruby chuckled. "Not literally taste. It's like an opinion. People can have a good taste in a variety of things. Usually music or a gender or friends. Things like that."

A comprehending look flickered into shape in response. "That makes sense. Thank you Ruby."

"No problem." Replied the cookie junkie, glancing at a clock. "We better get going."

The other girl nodded. "We can begin our date anon(1)."

After disposing off Penny's refuse, the couple made their way out of Beacon and towards The City of Vale. As they began walking along, Ruby unknowingly took Penny's hand, though the other girl did nothing to stop her, seeing as she still understood little of human interactions. As they walked, they saw a few ships pulling into the city's ports and a few people entering shops or exiting others.

It was very... domestic, Ruby thought. No team, no villains, no crime, and certainly no Yang. The whole experience was novel and something Ruby truly appreciated. She was walking in peace with her girl at her side and no one was bothering them, paradise.

Though few words were exchanged, Ruby led Penny to a restaurant located on one of the street corners. Yellow Brick Road Pizzeria(2), the place was called. Both of them stepped inside, Ruby telling Penny to take a seat at an open table, while she placed their order: a simple cheese pizza. She had no idea what Penny liked, said girl still learning that herself. After she had paid, she quickly returned to where the former android sat and joined her.

Not five minutes later, the worse thing that could happen... happened. Yang, Weiss, and Team JNPR entered and took a seat after ordering. Ruby groaned, causing Penny to look at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Ruby. It seems that your sister's arrival is having a negative impact on your attitude."

Ruby sighed. "Something like that, Penny." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just wanted a peaceful date with a peaceful dinner. Yang counteracts any possible activity from being peaceful. I just pray to whatever deity will listen that they be merciful to us this evening.

Now, if you're aware of Murphy's Law, then you know that if something bad can happen, it will happen. Combine that with Yang and Nora, then it develops to a level far worse. None of the patrons knew who started it, but a slice of pizza flew and chaos unfolded in the restaurant.

So here Ruby stood, staring at the mess in horror. Her cloak was spattered with cheese and a variety of toppings, clothes coated in a similar mess. Her mind blanked and she just stared, silver locking onto lilac and... Ruby fled, tears streaming from her eyes.

Penny looked torn, she wanted to help Ruby, yet she also wanted to hurt Yang. These feelings confused her and she stood in place, mind roiling through possible actions.

Yang looked down and cursed. She fucked up big time and had no idea where Ruby was. She knew that she couldn't help her sister, the blonde only able to further provoke the poor girl, so she settled for what he had on hand. Walking over to Penny, she sighed. "Find her. She needs someone to be with her. I'll handle getting this mess sorted out."

Green eyes, misty with unshed tears, blinked before their owner nodded. "Very well then, I will do as you ask." And she ran off in search of the cloaked cookie crusader.

**XXXGMGXXX **

It had taken her a short while, but Penny finally found Ruby in one of the parks, sitting on a bench and crying in her cloak. Penny felt as if her stomach dropped and tears stung her own eyes. She didn't like Ruby to be sad. Not at all.

She walked over and hugged Ruby, unsure of how to help her mood. "Please don't be sad Ruby. I don't want you to be sad."

Ruby hugged Penny back. "I'm sorry. Our date was ruined."

Penny shook her head. "It's okay, Ruby. A ruined date doesn't mean we can't be together."

Ruby calmed slightly and continued. "I just wanted our first date to be perfect."

"Then why not have another date and say that that one is our first date?"

The younger teen smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. Thanks Penny."

"No problem, Ruby."

**End...**

1) anon means immediately or soon. Actual word.

2) Yellow Brick Road Cafe is the name of the cafe in my other RWBY fic, Bloodstained Chess Board.

A few days late, sorry. I need to switch back over and clear the next chapter for SSO. It seems to be doing better than this one. Emerald is awesome. Nuff said. Au Revoir!


End file.
